


the future is uncertain, but it can’t scare us

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Victor is a comforting bean, Yuuri is an insecure bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: on a day off, victor and yuuri talk about yuuri’s theme for the next skating season





	the future is uncertain, but it can’t scare us

‘so have you thought about what your theme for next season might be?' 

yuuri looks up at him from where he’s sitting on the floor by the coffee table, reading a magazine, and victor wants to kiss that adorable little frown off his face.

'umm…’ he starts, looking back down at the pages, at an interview with chris from what victor can tell from his vantage point. 'i’ve thought about it…' 

'and?’

'and i have nothing, for now.’

victor lets out mock groan, dramatically flops onto the couch behind yuuri. he can’t really blame yuuri, not when victor himself hasn’t decided yet, though he does have a few ideas.

still.

'i know this season hasn’t ended yet, what with worlds being in two weeks,’ he tells him, voice gentle. he doesn’t want yuuri to think he’s scolding him or anything. 'but you should really try to find something, you know. or you could use some ideas that you didn’t use this season, for example.’

yuuri bites his lower lip, shoulders raised a bit around his ears like he’s trying to make himself smaller. he looks like he has something he’s not telling victor. 

'yuuri?’ he asks, because he knows his fiancé sometimes needs a little prompting. 'what is it?’

yuuri bites his lip harder and presses his forehead to the magazine on the table. he mumbles something, though it’s too quiet for victor to understand.

'i didn’t catch that.’ he says.

yuuri sighs, and raises his head, sits up a bit, but still doesn’t meet victor’s eyes.

'i said,’ he starts, and there’s something in his voice that doesn’t sit quite right with victor, 'that i didn’t really have other options before, other ideas.’

victor scoffs a bit at that, 'come now, yuuri, every skater has more than one idea for what he might want to do in future skates.’

yuuri shakes his head.

'i know we’ve put this behind us, and we’ve both decided to continue skating,’ yuuri says, and then he finally turns to look victor in the eyes. 'but don’t forget that i had planned to retire after this season.’

and oh. 

he _had_ forgotten that. he’d willfully put it out of his mind and locked it away along with the pain of that night and the following day. it still stings, even now, months later, when they’re both training together and living together and being happy together in st. petersburg.  

yes, yuuri had intended to retire after the grand prix final, so of course he hadn’t put much thought in other programs for those first eight months (maybe even longer than that, actually). _but._

'but you changed your mind. and it’s been a couple of months. surely you have something in mind, at least? even a vague concept…’

yuuri looks down again, sighs again. shakes his head slightly.

'after programs like _eros_ and _yuri on ice_ , about love and about my life on the ice… i don’t know how i can follow up on that…’ he fiddles with a page of the magazine. 'i don’t know… everything else kind of… pales in comparison…’

victor understands, because he, too, had had moments when he’d felt like that, felt that crushing sense of expectation, of needing to do even better and not knowing what to do.

but now he’s brimming with ideas, thanks to yuuri and all the things he’s brought into victor’s life, and victor feels the burning need to return the favor, in any way he can.

(besides, what kind of coach would he be if he didn’t help his star pupil? if he doesn’t help inspire him?)

'what about “the future”?’ he suggests, and yuuri looks at him again, a curious looks on his face. 'or something like a fairy tale, maybe?’

yuuri is quiet for a few minutes, contemplative, and victor lets him think it over. then he shrugs. they still have time.

'well, we’ll think of something.’ he says, 'you don’t have to stress about it right now.’

yuuri slumps a bit at that, probably relieved, and stands up.

'you’re right,’ he says as he gestures to victor to scoot over. when victor does, yuuri lies down next to him, presses his face into victor’s collarbone. 

'of course i am,’ victor can’t help teasing, threading his fingers through yuuri’s hair and pulling him closer, getting more comfortable. yuuri just snorts, hums, and cuddles closer.

yes, they still have time, and on days off like today, they should relax, rest up as much as they can. they can worry about things some other time.


End file.
